


Insides

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Love him- or be repulsed.





	Insides

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Write a character to fall in love with them. Then again to be repulsed by them.

_         The eyes. They draw people in. Strong, proud, with a fire within. He’ll take your hand, and call you “Princess”, or maybe it’ll be “My queen”, for he has the essence of a king. He stands proud at the front of the group, his head held higher than the rest. They all respect him; he’s the one that’s led the team to glory countless times. He knows what he wants, and he knows how to get it. He’s not afraid. No, he’s never afraid. That’s not who he his. He’s worked hard to get where he is. He’s glimmering, beautiful, glorious. Untouchable. The smile is Heaven, and it can melt your heart with a single look. The words he speaks are nothing but honey rolling off his tongue and peppering your skin. _

 

**The eyes. They draw people in. Thin, slanted, with a core of ice. He’ll take your hand. It’s cold. Calloused. He’ll call you “Princess”, flicking the “ess”, drawing it out. He stands like a king. Like the tyrant he is. He holds his head higher than the rest, his nose up in the air. He’s better than them. They owe all their glory to him. He knows what he wants, and he knows how to get it. He’s not afraid to use others to achieve his means. No, he’s never afraid. That’s not who he is. Glimmering, shining, beautiful. He’s untouchable. You’ll never get close. The smirk is hell, and it’ll freeze you in place, only wishing you could run. The words he speaks are nothing but honey rolling off his silver tongue, peppering your skin with lies.**

 

 _He looks like Heaven._ **But he acts like Hell.** _He caresses your skin with a kiss_ \- **but you don’t know how many others those lips have touched.** _He says he loves you._ **How can you be sure? He’s lied to you before.** _His hold is strong -_ **it’s a vice like grip you can’t escape from. He coils around you, like a snake waiting to devour you whole.** _But he makes you happy. And that’s all that matters, isn’t it?_


End file.
